galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Underdise
Below the whole of Telo-Haljr lurks a vast network of pipes and tunnels. Millions of miles of them. The Paradisians call it their corner of these networks the Underdise. Subways, railways, sewer networks, a massive labyrinth almost as big as the megalopolis above. While rarely thought of these networks are essential to the survival of the City; though the old machspeed maglev trains no longer work, they've been replaced by more primitive machines powered by magical turbines and powerful steam pressure engines. Makes getting around the City a lot easier if one knows the schedules. And additional feats by engineering crews managed to connect the City's subterranean railways with the old Scyllan International Railroad System, which is capable of and popular for sending cargo and passengers to a dozen locations all over the world. The sewers are arguably even more important, being one of the more vast and difficult to navigate parts of the Underdise, being found in superb condition; it required minimal work to hook the Underdise's sewers up to the rest of Telo-Haljr's networks, so sanitation departments can just send pollution and industrial runoff and waste out under the city rather than dumping it into the ocean. It's even said that in the deepest parts of the tunnels, the Underdisian networks connect to a number of pre-Human stratums, supposedly the ruins of old elvish, draconid, dwarvish, and aboleth citadels and fortresses. The supposed paths to them are always well hidden and heavily guarded, though. All of these benefits require constant maintenance and protection to ensure that it all keeps working smoothly. While Rust Monsters are mercifully no longer a major threat to these old tunnels, new problems have arisen as though to fill the need for trouble. The Haljran sewer networks were kept clean by means of specially grown Oozes, bred to eat waste of all sorts, and they occasionally make it past the sewer grates and Main Pipelines and cause trouble as they spread. Occasionally, a legion or so of Rotters, a few packs of aggressive beasts, or even bands of raiders will somehow make their way in as well; which is generally considered a sign to engineering crews that they have new cracks in the foundations which need immedaite repair. While most of these issues are relegated to the sewers, if they get out of hand fast enough they can easily reach the Subways, which means that trains need to be shut down until the situation is resolved, which leads to traffic congestion and slowed transport of goods. Much like tending to the Bolus-Mordan, maintaining the Underdise is a full time job, albeit one requiring less intensive training and sophisticated technology. Several permanent residential blocks at strategic locations were established to make the duties of engineering crews easier. This is a beneficial development, since the overwhelming majority of these engineering crews are draconids, who find the underground environment both comfortable and warm. Points of Interest-''' '''Pipegate Sigma Several of Telo-Haljr's Main Pipelines connect directly to Paradise City's smaller sewer networks. These Mains are closed off by means of massive pipe-gates, which take hours to fully open due to their enormity. Most of these Pipegates have been sealed in such a fashion that it is possible they will never open again, the exception being Gate Sigma. Gate Sigma leads directly to Terria, the Sigma Mainline leading out all the way to Hennersburg. Despite the Mainline being filled with dangerous creatures- most notably Oozes, Rotters, and giant insects- it is arguably the safest, fastest, and most direct route to Hennersburg, and as such is occasionally used by Reclamators or Freelancers who need to reach the province in a hurry. Being as the Mainline is almost 200 feet tall and 100 feet wide, it is possible to move entire armies of heavy equipment and vehicles through. The difficulty in such an endeavor is that there are far fewer rest points and refueling stations underground than there are above ground, and the air is always stale and musty. The Mainline is only traversable for the latter half of the standard year- the early half it is flooded and impassable except by very powerful swimmers or people with swim-assistance vehicles, though few would ever dare trying for all the accumulated filth and muck that gets washed out, and for the powerful currents that could drag them along to who knows where. Thunderking The Paradisian hub for the SIRS network mentioned previously is very close to the surface- it's directly below Nessia Spaceport. These active hubs are what make international railways possible, going all over the planet. The modern railway industry is a powerful tool of commerce, but no five trains in all Charybdis combined can match the splendor of the Thunderking, which may be the grandest train still in existence. The Thunderking is an enormous train, so big that it could be considered a mobile town in its own right; one which often stops in Paradise City to refuel and resupply. Powered by batteries from the Bolus-Mordan, it protected by foot thick tritanium armor, capable of plowing through other trains, tanks, and mechs without even scratching its paint, the Thunderking promises those who can afford its pricy tolls the most comfortable and secure train ride of their lives. Furthermore, it is the single most powerful transporter of goods in the world- it is rumored to have a maximum cargo pulling capacity of somewhere near a hundred thousand tons. These make the Thunderking the unquestioned lord of the rails. The megatrain is crewed by an independent group, who owe no allegiance to anyone but the seldom seen Conductor, and they earn their living through tourism and massive cargo hauling trade. The Thunderking has been the subject of a number of books and movies, including the famous "Murder & Intrigue on the Lord of Storms" by the famous mystery novelist Natalia Emingstein. Back to Paradise City Back to Main Page